


A misunderstanding... ish

by ThM



Series: When life starts [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), I'm Bad At Tagging, Ink Henry AU, June is alive I promise, Shadows of the Studio, Tagging to be on the safe side, Too many J-O-N's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThM/pseuds/ThM
Summary: How would Ben react to a burglar? What will he do when he figures out that the man was doing something against his own will? What will he do to stop the power trip of the person in charge? Well the night tells the story
Series: When life starts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. When the Night Kicks and When the Day Punches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZanzaFlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back to Where It All Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841015) by [ZanzaFlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/pseuds/ZanzaFlux). 



Ben and Jason looked at each other, was this really happening? Was a man really breaking in?

Jason walked up to the light switch. Before he flicked it, Ben stopped him, but why?

“ **Listen, Jason, I understand that I shouldn’t hurt anyone, but I’d like to get something off my chest, will you let me. I’m not going to hurt him, I’m just gonna scare him a bit,** ” Ben asked, Jason took the time to think about it, but quickly his mind was set when he heard a cock back noise

“Listen, I’m going to let you, but be careful, he has a shotgun, I heard the cocking sound,” Jason said, Ben’s face lit up as his manic grin grew once more, one word could describe Ben in hid current state; danger.

“But, first things first get that shotgun and break it, I don’t want him to shoot, petrify him as much as you want just don’t hurt him got it?” Jason asked in a whisper, Ben nodded vigorously as his grin grew bigger as ink started to cover his eyes, his leg stayed the same, but his tongue changed back to its forked version

“Ben, don’t use the door, make a portal, that way he won’t suspect you. And also, if you get him so scared up to the point he’ll beg for mercy, ask him to bring a hundred dollars to repair the window he broke.” Jason added, Ben nodded at the request, he completely forgot he could do that, he made a portal and walked through leaving Jason alone with Cloudy and Shadow

As Ben stepped out his portal, he checked to see where the break-in was, it was exactly where he suspected it to be, the living room, he really didn’t care about what he stole, he would try to get it back, but the petrification was first in line until he remembered the photo of him, Norman, Sammy, Henry, June, Jason, Bendy, Beth, and Sarah, that one photo from Halloween meant the world to him, he will never give it up

Ben sneaked by very quietly, he finally saw the man, Jason was right, he had a pump-action double-barrel shotgun, it seemed to be cocked, how was Ben going to get that thing? His thought prosses stopped as the man walked up to the mantel looking at the frames, the man picked up the one from Halloween

“Well isn’t this a big family,” the man said as he put the frame into his bag, this made Ben so mad, he was physically forcing himself not to growl at the man

Soon an idea popped up in his head, if he could make a distraction, he could run as quickly and silently as he can and snag the shotgun from his hands, then snap it in half and throw it through a portal which would lead to his room, thus confirming to Jason he did what he asked, but how would he make this distraction?

Soon a perfect idea popped up in his head, he could turn the tv on, yes it would make some noise, but it would get the man distracted and give him just enough time to steal the shotgun

As he turned on the tv, the man exclaimed

“What the hell?” the man said as he turned around looking towards the living room, this was Ben chance, he ran faster than he ever could and made not a single decibel of noise, snagging the shotgun from the man

“HEY, COME BACK HERE” the man whispered in a yelling fashion, his rant stopped when he heard a cracking sound, did his shotgun just snap in half?

Ben threw the shotgun in the portal, now it was time for fun, how would Ben do this? the classic sneak up or the simple jump scare?

Ben chose to sneak up and cover his hands around the man’s mouth, the man squirmed his hardest but couldn’t get out of Ben’s grip

“ **Hhhheeeelllloooo,** ” Ben said. This caused the man to seize his struggle

“ **Why are you hhhheeeerrrreeee?** ” Ben asked, Ben could feel the man shaking in his grip, Ben loosened his grip over the man’s mouth but wrapped his other arm around his body, making it impossible to struggle

“ **Do you want to answer, or do you want to ddddiiiieeee?** ” Ben asked. The man tried to calm his breath

“I-I’m s-sorry, j-just please d-don’t h-hurt m-m-me,” the man said, he couldn’t get a single word out without stuttering or hitching

“ **Hurt yyyyoooouuuu, nnnnoooo I wouldn’t,** ” Ben said, making the man relax

“ **Unlesss you don’t give those thingsss back, and bring a hundred dollars for breaking the window,** ” Ben said, this cause the man to start squirming, throwing punches and kicks, these ultimately failed

“I would never give you a hundred, even if I die!” the man said, an idea popped in Ben’s head

“ **Well then, you chossse death, so you’ll get it!** ” Ben said as his voiced deepened, he turned the man around quickly, revealing Ben’s face to the person, the man looked absolutely petrified

“Nooo! Please don’t kill me I’ll do anything!” the man exclaimed

“ **Aaaannnnyyyytttthhhhiiiinnnngggg?** ” Ben said, purposefully elongating the one word

“Anything, just don’t hurt me!” the man said

“ **Alright, I’ll ssspare you if you drop that bag and return to this houssse with one hundred dollarsss for the window you broke, got it?** ” Ben asked, all the man could do is drop the bag and nod dumbly

“ **And alssso, what’sss your name? Do you have a family?** ” Ben asked the man

“J-Jones, I have a wife, a little girl and two boys, Jonah and Jone, I also have a j-job,” Jones said

“ **Oh, ssso your Jone’s dad, okay. What I want to know is why are you ssstealing if you have a jjjjoooobbbb?** ” this was a good question, why was he stealing? He had a job and family

“My son said he got bullied by someone named Ben and that he lived in this house, I wanted to get revenge for him,” Jones said

“ **Well tell him Ben said hi,** ” Ben said, wheezing at the man’s reaction

“W-Wait are you B-B-B-Ben?” Ben nodded

“ **I didn’t hurt him, he hurt my pal, and I got some payback. All I did wasss throw sssnow at hisss back** ” Ben said

“Oh, sorry about that, I should’ve asked, he did mention something about being pelted in the back by snowballs” Ben snickered

“ **That might be the only honessst thing he sssaid, we threw them at their backsss becaussse after we apologized, he tried hitting usss again, and that ground my gearsss, I hope you underssstand,** ” Ben said

“I understand alright, I’m using his allowance as the money to pay you,” Jones said

“ **Thanksss, don’t you back down know, I’ll find you and haunt you,** ” Ben said as he motioned the man to stand in place

Ben demonstrated what he would do, he opened a portal stepped through and disappeared, now was Jones’s time to run, the demon wasn’t here he could make a break for it

“ **Didn’t think of leaving now did you Jonesss?** ” Ben said, he was behind Jones, how did he do that?

“N-No, I’m going to g-get the money, I’ll be back in thirty minutes,” Jones said

“ **Alright I’ll be waiting here,** ” Ben said as Jones took off

Was he going to pay the one hundred dollars? Who knew, he felt like sticking to his son’s word, but Ben’s made so much more sense, plus if he could teleport, why would he try hiding?

It was decided, he would listen to Ben and deliver the hundred dollars, especially for the safety of his youngest

As he got home, he barged in through the door and saw Jone sitting on the couch watching tv past curfew, this made him trust Ben even more, Jone said he would wait in his room, he took a little experience he got from his meeting with Ben as he sneaked up behind Jone

“I don’t think the living room is your bedroom Jone,” Jones said sullenly

“D-Dad! I J-Just thought t-that watching tv would make things go faster” Jone said nervously

“Well, you guessed wrong, and now I’m taking a hundred dollars’ worth of allowance from you” Jone implied

“B-But dad, you can’t do that!” Jones retaliated

“Oh yes I can, and come to think of it you're also grounded for staying up past curfew, I know I let you up, but I said to stay in your room” Jones implicated

“Oh, come on! You didn’t steal anything! Your worthless, I hate you!” Jone said, but for some reason, a smile grew on Jones’s face, this made Jone confused until a large gloved hand landed on his left shoulder

“ **Hi Jone, Long time no sssee** ” Ben said, Jones chuckled

“ **Your dad isssn’t worthlesss, he’sss sssmart, want to know how sssmart?** ” Ben asked without getting an answer from Jone, Jones decided to reply

“How smart am I Ben?” Jones asked

“ **Sssmart enough not to fight a demon, that’sss how** ” Ben said, this shook Jone more than Jones, to Jones it made sense, that was why he could teleport

“ **Hey Jonesss, I’ll be taking the money now,** ” Ben said as he put out his hand

“Oh yea, sorry,” Jones said as he pulled out his wallet and handed him the hundred

“ **Thank you, I’ll be on my way** ” as Ben pulled away with the hundred in his hands, Jone realized that that was his allowance down the drain

“HEY, come back here with my allowance asshole!” Jone exclaimed as he ran up to the demon trying to grab the money

Ben decided to pull away from the charging teen, he ended up ramming himself into a wall

“ **Ssseemsss that your father isss sssmarter then you,** ” Ben said, he was going to open a portal, but he felt too good to go through a portal, he decided to walk home

“Hey, Ben, can I join you for a walk?” Jones asked. Ben shrugged

“ **Sssure, but you might want sssome help with carrying Jone to hisss room** ” Ben pointed towards Jone who was on the floor

“Thank you,” Jones said

Ben picked up Jone with his human hand and rested the teen on his right shoulder like a breeze. How strong was Ben was the question in Jones's head that he didn’t want to ask

Jones lead Ben upstairs to Jonah’s and Jone’s room, Jonah was wide-awake when the door opened

“Sorry dad, I tried to stop him from going down, but he pushed me out of the way,” Jonah said

“It’s fine Jonah, I think he learned his lesson,” Jones said as Ben walked through with Jone on his shoulder

“ **Hi,** ” Ben said, Jonah flabbergasted by the sight. Jone was finally beaten up, finally, his power trip was over

“It’s funny, Ben didn’t even touch him, and he’s knocked out,” Jones said

“H-Hi B-Ben” Jonah said wearily

“ **Ssso where do I put him?** ” Ben asked. Before Jones could answer Jonah popped up

“This is his bed, so, here,” Jonah said excitingly

“ **Thanksss, ah god I need to change my tongue,** ” Ben said,

“change your tongue?” Jonah asked, the demon did the same thing he did with Henry, he stuck his tongue out and transformed his forked tongue to a slightly squared tongue, both Jonah and Jones watched in amazement

“ **Yea, change my tongue,** ” Ben said, it sounded clearer and smoother

“Cool!” Jonah exclaimed

“ **Thanks,** ” Ben said swiping at his eyes, soon two pie cut eyes with a soft purple glow were looming at Jonah and Jones

“Nice eyes,” Jonah said

“ **Thank you** ” Ben replied, he was starting to get the feeling Jonah wanted to hang out with him, he wouldn’t mind, it would make him feel more accepted in the community

“ **If you need anything you can find me at Jason’s house,** ” Ben said

“Wait, Jason, like Jason Anderson?” Jonah asked happily

“ **Yeah, Jason Anderson, why do you ask?** ” Ben asked, getting his answer from Jones

“Jason taught a lot too Jonah when he was scared to be around his brother, he also enjoyed playing with the girls, but that all ended when Jone figured out,” Jones said

“ **Well, come over when you want, I’ll make sure Jone stays out of your way,** ” Ben said

“Thank you, Ben,” Jonah said

Ben headed down the stairs, now he felt tired and wanted to get home as soon as possible

“ **I’ll be heading home now, bye,** ” Ben said as he opened a portal and stepped through

The portal sealed behind him

Finally, a portal opened in his room

“How did it go?” Jason asked

“ **It went well, oh here before I forget, here** ” Ben handed Jason the hundred

“So, who was it?” Jason asked

“ **Jone’s father** ” Ben replied

“Why? He has a job.” Jason asked

“ **Jone’s lied about being bullied and convinced his dad to break in and get payback,** ” Ben said “ **I got to meet him, we are now friends** ” Jason was going to intervene until Ben continued

“ **He said he would get the hundred which he did. But I decided to stop by and was it worth it** ” Jason looked at Ben confused

“ **I walked in right as Jone was calling his dad worthless, and he smiled, most likely because he saw me glooming over him, and then after a little chit chat, Jone tried to fight me by ramming himself into me, I simply dodged it and he knocked himself out** ” Jason laughed at this “ **Then I carried him upstairs, I met your old pal, Jonah** ”

“Oh, I haven’t heard from him I a while, is he doing okay?” Jason asked

“ **Yea, he’s fine, he stopped coming over because Jone found out, but I think he might come over tomorrow now that he knows I live here,** ” Ben said, this made Jason happy, his little helper would come back and play with the girls and Bendy

“ **Anyway, I’m tired you wanna hit the lights this time or no?** ” Ben asked jokingly as he largened his hand once more, making Jason’s mattress

Soon the lights turned off and both of them fell asleep on the spot. Again, Jason snored, quickly a thought hit Ben’s mind causing him to throw ink at the door, he told it to go cover the window and allow no one through, it did exactly that

Ben adjusted Jason’s pillow height making him seize his snoring, soon the room was quiet again as they both enjoyed their dreams


	2. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben promised a child he'd let him come over, what he didn't promise is how he would treat Jone the next time he saw him

**Ben, Ben was all that he heard, Ben was all he thought, Ben was all there is**

“Ben wake up!” **who was this person? What do they mean as wake up? What is this?**

“Ben c’mon wake up, we would go outside but Henry’s still asleep and Jason’s making breakfast!” **Jason, that name sounds familiar, maybe I should open an eye, maybe two, who knows, I think one is enough**

“Ben the girls want to play outside and I’m pretty sure you promised someone that you’d let them play with the girls” **was that Jason, who knew, oh, I do, hmm, what should I do?**

“Ben why is your hand like that?” **my hand? I should look at what they're talking about, finally, I realize where I am**

“ **Jason s-slept here last night, I gave him a bed,** ” Ben said ending his sentence in a long yawn

**The two are giggling, why are they giggling?**

“Ben, why do you look like cousin Bendy?” **huh? OH shoot! I’m still in my Pj’s I should probably take them off**

“ **I don’t know exactly why but our best guess is, there my Pj’s”** Sarah giggled, and Beth snickered, what a similar yet entirely different actions, I guess I should get up, I want to see Bendy’s reaction

“ **Give me a minute, alright?** ” both girls nodded as they scampered off to the living room, Ben got up as he promised, and he couldn’t believe what he saw, June wasn’t in the kitchen Jason was

“ **Hey, Jason, where’s June?** ” Ben asked

“Well see strep throat is contagious and she decided to quarantine herself for a week, now I have to do the cooking until then” Jason replied just as tired as Ben

“ **How will she eat?** ” Ben asked

“Well, we will make the food and bring it up too her, and she’ll eat it, it’s as simple as that. And before you ask, our bedroom has a bathroom, she can use the bathroom whenever” Jason replied

“ **When will breakfast be ready?** ” Ben asked

“It’s ready when you guys are, and Bendy and Henry aren’t ready so if you can wake them up then we can have breakfast,” Jason said

“ **Hmm, alright I guess that makes sense,** ” Ben said

“Would you mind waking them up?” Jason asked

Ben was too tired to get up the stairs with his, oh wait it didn’t change back, guess he now has a normal leg and voice, either way back to the point, he was too tired to walk upstairs, he decided to probe his bond with Henry and Bendy, that should get their attention

And it sure as hell did as Henry walked down the stairs saying hi to everyone, and mistakenly calling Ben Bendy, to this Jason and Ben laughed

“Morning bud how was your sleep?” Henry asked unknowingly that he was talking to Ben. Before Ben could answer, something even better happened, Bendy came down the stairs and sat down next to Henry

“Mornin’ Henry, did ya sleep well?” Bendy asked this made Henry confused as Ben and Jason snickered away

“Henry that’s not Bendy,” Jason said

“ **I’m Ben!** ” Ben finished Jason’s sentence in a sing-song voice

“Wait, what?” Bendy just realized his counterpart was sitting next to Henry’s right

“Last night when Ben got into his Pj’s, he got in this form, I thought it was Bendy, it’s really disorienting,” Jason said as Ben snickered

He began to pull one of his gloves off to reveal his human hand, this made both Bendy and Henry jaw’s drop

“I guess that would make sense,” Bendy said, Henry stilled looked confused even though he knew it was true

“Well looks like I have a two devil darling’s now,” Henry said as he ran one of his hands between the two’s horns

“Ben could you go get the girls, breakfast is ready, and Henry can you take this too June’s room,” Jason asked, they both nodded, Henry went upstairs to place the bowl inside June’s room whilst Ben gathered the girls from the living room, they all sat down to have some bacon and eggs

Everything tasted great, the girls decided to finish a little early whilst Ben and Bendy took their time

“So, did you what I told you to do?” Bendy asked

“ **What?** ” Ben asked confused

“Did you give Jason a mattress?” Bendy said this made more sense to Ben and before he could answer Jason barged in

“Heck yeah he did, that has to be the most comfortable mattress I’ve ever slept on, yes it was mad of ink but c’mon no mattress in the world has an anti-snoring system!” Jason said jokingly

“ **I’m glad you enjoyed it,** ” Ben said, he was very happy that Jason enjoyed it

Breakfast was very nice, especially with the moment of Henry realizing he called Ben “Bendy”, that was funny. But soon the fun and games ended when he heard a bag rustling

Ben got up and walked up to the girls, they were re-organizing everything back to where they were, both girls stopped as Ben picked up a frame, this was the one from Halloween

Ben stood up and placed the frame where it belonged, both girls watched but soon they continued to put everything back in order

“What’s this?” Beth asked as she picked up a shell of sorts

Jason walked into the room seeing Beth hold a shotgun shell, he quickly grabbed the shell as he threw it in the trash

“That’s a shotgun shell, their very dangerous,” Jason said, everyone but Ben’s attention was pulled toward Jason, Ben looked down

“Jay, why is they're a shotty shell in your house?” Henry asked. Jason looked at Henry, before answering Ben decided to speak

“ **There was a break-in last night,** ” Ben said, everyone but Jason looked surprised, a break-in? in this neighborhood?

“ **I and Jason heard it, I scared the guy off, asked him for money to repair the window, and found out why he broke in,** ” Ben said, Henry seemed to look more curious he questioned

“Why did he break-in?” Henry asked

“ **Bendy, can you come over for a second?** ” Ben asked, Bendy came over to Ben, Henry followed

“ **Remember Jone?** ” Ben asked

“Yea, he was that jerk that threw snowballs at us after we apologized,” Bendy said in a slightly annoyed tone

“ **The man who broke in was Jones, Jone’s dad,** ” Ben said

“Why did he break-in?” Henry repeated

“ **Because Jone decided to tell a false story to his dad and got his dad on a little payback,** ” Ben said, soon continuing “ **When he ran back home to grab the hundred, I decided to follow him to his house without him knowing,** ” Ben said

“Oh, so that’s why you were gone for so long,” Jason said

“ **Yea, anyways when I got to their house, Jone’s threw a tantrum at his dad because he was paying for the window with his allowance money, and he was grounded for watching tv after curfew,** ” Ben said, this made Jason snicker a bit, Ben continued “ **Jone called his dad useless, and then Jones pointed to me, I was behind Jone, he got so mad at me he tried to ram his entire body into me, I just moved out the way and he knocked himself out,** ” Ben said, this cause Henry and Bendy to snicker along with Jason, the girls mesmerized by the story

“And then what?” Sarah asked

“ **Well I helped Jone up to his room, where I met Jonah, you guys know him right?** ” Ben said the girls were lightened with joy hearing that name once more

“Remember Jonah? Of course, we do!” both girls said excitedly

“ **Yea, he told me why he stopped coming over, apparently Jone figured out and took the matter into his own hands. He told Jonah to stop visiting or else** ” Ben said finishing the story

“Oh, that’s why he stopped visiting,” Beth said, Sarah continued her sentence “That jerk! Why would he want to rip apart friendship?” Sarah said

“ **I don’t know Sarah, I don’t know,** ” Ben said

A few minutes later, someone was knocking the door, Ben got up and answered in his Pj’s

“Hi!” Jonah said in an excited tone, both girls squealed in content, they could finally show Jonah their new game’s

Ben looked to see who was behind Jonah, it was Jone

“Hey Bendy, is Ben here?” Jone asked, unknowing that Ben was in front of him

Ben looked down and started laughing, he’s still in his Pj’s, he excused himself as he stepped in and out of his room, suddenly Ben was there laughing

“ **Hi,** ” Ben said, before Jone could answer Ben pointed over to Bendy, he wanted to see if he could figure it out

“Wait, if that’s Bendy then who was?” Jone was confused, Ben pointed at himself, and soon the realization flooded Jone

“Oh, well hi Ben, I’ll be picking up Jonah in an hour or so,” Jone said

“ **Alright, see you soon,** ” Ben said shutting the door, but Jone put his foot between the door and door frame

“Listen, I’m not forgiving you for what you did, alright? Just because you brought me to my room doesn’t mean we're friends” Jone said in a whisper, it was a threat, and Ben treated it like one

“ **Listen here Jone,** ” Ben said as he brought his head up to Jone’s “ **I never said I was your friend, all I said is that I’ll leave you alone if you leave me and my family alone,** ” Ben said with a manic grin starting to appear “ **So if you can’t do that, then I’ll make sure that you’ll do it, one way or another. Capisce?** ” 

Ben could hear the lump Jone swallowed, he soon opened his mouth

“C-Capisce” Jone said Ben closed the door in his face as he walked back to the living room and sat on the couch monitoring Bendy, the girls and Jonah, how could something this dangerous be supervising the children without someone watching over him?

This question taunted Jone the entire way home, was he dangerous or friendly? He didn’t care, all he wanted was to get home and watch tv, oh wait, he’s grounded, what is he supposed to do?

As he walked to his door, he saw his dad with a glass pane, what was he going to do with it?

“Jone, can you help me with this?” Jones asked Jone shook his head as he headed upstairs

What was he going to do with that boy? It didn’t matter, what mattered is the windowpane and the apology he owed, before he could get the pane through the door, a portal opened next to him, was Ben visiting?

“ **Hi jones, Jonah forgot something in his room, mind If I go and get it?** ” Ben asked

“Sure, go ahead, but after could you help me with this?” Jones asked Ben nodded as he headed towards Jonah’s room

He walked in to find Jone laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling

“What do you want?” Jone said unknowingly that it was Ben that entered and not Jones

“ **Just something Jonah wanted to show the girls,** ” Ben said as he chuckled at Jone’s reaction

“What are you doing here?!” Jone exclaimed

“ **Calm down, I’m getting your brothers toy, that’s all,** ” Ben said

“O-Oh, it’s over their” Jone said pointing at a board game Ben had never seen before

“ **Thanks** ” Ben picked up the board game and headed for the door, without making a single noise

“Hey w-wait,” Jone said, pausing Ben in his tracks

“Listen I’m sorry for doing what I did, I just get mad easily,” Jone said, Ben could tell it was a lie, but he decided to play along

“ **I can understand that,** ” Ben said, leaving the room he heard a very quiet “yes!” being said, he decided to pull a little trick out of the book

Ben opened a very small portal small enough to fit his hand through, he put it through and touched the side of Jone’s bed, he snickered Jone would flinch and he wouldn’t know what it was, but Ben was going to make it obvious what it was

Ben poked Jone on his side, causing Jone to jump, he looked at what it was, it was a large gloved hand pointing towards his slightly opened door

At first, he didn’t see it, but after squinting his eyes he saw what it was, it was Ben, or at least it looked like him

Ben chuckled; he knew the decoy would work, it was an exact copy of his face, he took advantage of this, he put his mouth near the portal and whispered

“ **Don’t lie to me** ” this caused Jone to curl up, Ben pulled his arm out the portal closing it, and absorbing the ink that formed his decoy, he waved between the gaps of the door and headed downstairs

“Ben! I was just looking for you, could you give a hand?” Jones asked Ben walked towards jones as he took one hand and place it on one side of the pane, soon Ben gave Jones the board game and headed outside holding the windowpane in one hand like a pizza

“Wow, I mean I knew you were strong but, this is incredible! You're holding a windowpane in one hand without struggling!” Jones said blown away from Ben’s strength

“ **So where are you going with this?** ” Ben asked

“Oh, I was going to bring it to your house and install it,” Jones said, Ben looked confused, why would he have a windowpane for June’s house?

“I mean building a house and trying not to break a window isn’t easy now,” Jones said, this made more sense to Ben, he helped build June’s house

“ **Are you a carpenter?** ” Ben asked out of curiosity, Jones nodded

“And I made that very window your holding six times, this was a spare because I thought the one that was being installed would break, it didn’t thankfully,” Jones said continuing “Well let’s get moving, I have to install that window somehow,” Jone said jokingly

As Ben started walking with Jones an idea popped up in his head, if he could concentrate enough, he could teleport the windowpane and replace it with the broken one

“ **Wait,** ” Ben said, Jones stopped as he saw the demon focus on something, but what

Soon the windowpane was covered in ink and then disappeared, but it reappeared soon after, but it looked broken? Wait, was this the broken window?

Ben handed the broken window to jones, it was still covered in ink, that was the only thing that kept it from falling in his hands

They both headed back towards Jones’s house, they would drop the window in the trash and head to June’s house, and they did exactly that

As they reached June’s house Jones realized what Ben did, the window he broke in through was repaired

“So that’s what you did,” Jones said, Ben nodded

Ben nocked the door, soon the door opened, and Ben was tackled by Shadow and Cloudy, Ben laughed as Jones backed up

“ **Don’t worry, he won’t bite,** ” Ben said as Shadow inspected the man

Ben got to his feet and told Shadow to leave the man alone and go play with Cloudy, the ink cat gladly did as he placed Cloudy down, Jones watched them both play around

“ **Jason, someone’s here for you,** ” Ben said as he walked towards the living room

Jason walked over, giving Jones a stern look

“Listen, I’m sorry for breaking your window, and breaking in, it’s just that- “Jason interrupted

“Jone told you the wrong side of the story and you believed him instead of your gut?” Jason said

“Yeah, that” Jones said

“Jones, the window is beside the point, what I’m more worried about is how did you let Jone control what Jonah does?” Jason asked

“I-I… I didn’t want to intervene because, well… um, he uh, b-beat me to a pulp” Jones said shakily, this sentence didn’t go unheard by Ben. Ben decided to listen to closer as he straitened his back and leaned his head towards the door

“he what?” Jason asked

“He beat me up!” Jones said Jason looked furious

“Why would you let your son beat you up?” Jason asked, Ben, wanting to intervene more and more

“W-Well he caught me off guard, I was working and all of a sudden, BANG!” Jones said, continuing shakily “I was knocked out by him and his friends, John and Toby,” Jones said, the next time Ben sees John and Toby something is going down, he’ll make sure of it, Jones continued “they pulled me to my shed and strapped me up to a chair, they propped it up in a way that if I struggled I would fall either breaking my skull or being knocked unconscious,” Jones said, he took a good second to regain his breath before continuing “What made it worse is that they broke the house windows, so when his mother got home she thought it was a break-in and called me a liar because she thought I was delusional after being beaten to a pulp,” Jones said, Ben barely holding on to what resistance he had, did the man go through this?

“Why did he do it?” Jason asked, worried the man might collapse from the memories

“I-I don’t know, maybe I did something too him or- “Jones was interrupted by Jason

“YOU didn’t do anything; it was HIM who did something okay? I don’t want you to go criticizing yourself on something you didn’t do, it brings self-esteem and confidence down, it’s like punching a wall, but instead of the wall resisting your fist bounces back at hits yourself, it makes you feel worthless” Jason said, Jones looked slightly happier knowing someone believed him

Soon a thought came across Ben’s mind, it originated from Henry, it was a test, this test would prove to Henry that Ben does want to let it out or not, the question, Sympathy or Apathy?

Ben didn’t know why to be apathetic to Jones until he remembered when he broke in, he took the photo that Ben cherished the most, but failed to get away with it, he knew why to be sympathetic, but the question bothered him

Sympathy or Apathy, Sympathy or Apathy, Apathy or Sympathy? The word Apathy was starting to grow bigger and bigger in his head, but before he chose apathy, he remembered the day it happened

He remembered why it had happened in the first place, because of a teen named Jone. This pushed the apathy to the lowest part of his brain until it disappeared, sympathy was what he chose, it wasn’t his fault he did it, he was scared of being beaten up again, he doesn’t want to go through the hell he went through before, and Ben respected his opinion.

Sympathy, he chose sympathy, did Ben chose to give the man another chance? Does he want to put the memory aside just too forgive the man that caused them? Of course, he did, he knows the man was scared, and he respected the option the man had chosen, he too would do something like that to prevent pain and suffering, but Joey didn’t give him this option

“Do you want to come in or?” Jason asked, Jones looked a little surprised at the offer, but he took it

Jones watched as Jonah played with Beth, Bendy, and Sarah, how long had it been since he saw this he didn’t know, he’s just happy he can see it again

Jones sat on the couch near Ben, they didn’t engage in a conversation just yet, Jones wanted to watch the children have fun for awhile

“Hey Ben, can we go outside?” Sarah asked Ben chuckled

“ **Sure, give me a sec,** ” Ben said as he headed towards his room, Jason looked at Jones, Jones seemed to be much more loose the before, it looked as if Ben was the only reason he lived but that wasn’t true, no, it looked like that because Ben helped him mentally, no more would Jones be treated as an invalid by his son

Ben walked out with a sweater and scarf on with a cap in his hands, it was slightly funny to Jones to see the dangerous demon in these types of clothes, Ben opened the door and let the children run out into the snow, already packing snowballs in their hands, getting ready to throw at each other

Ben didn’t leave immediately, instead, he motioned a “come over here” with his hands towards Jones, Jones slowly got up, what did Ben want?

As Jones came over Ben again motioned his hand towards Jones as he stepped out the door, Jones followed

“ **Go have fun,** ” Ben said as he pointed towards everyone playing in the snow

“you sure you don’t need help watching everyone?” Jones asked

“ **I’m sure, plus you need a break from everything,** ” Ben said jokingly at the end, the man shrugged as he picked up a snowball and chucked it at Jonah, then being pelted back by snowballs

Ben chuckled, who knew Jones was holding a memory like that, it almost reminding Ben of himself, he refused to let go of the past, and in turn, he threatened and killed many people, but now that some memories where let out, he can think clearer and better

He thought process ended with a snowball landing right between his horns, he looked down to see Bendy snickering, Jones and the children also were laughing, a funny thought came up

“ **You think that’s funny? Wait ‘til you see this!** ” Ben said as he grabbed and shaped the snow into a snowball form, it was much bigger than your average snowball, it was the size of a snowman’s head

Bendy took off running, and Ben followed hulking the snowball with him, Ben caught up with Bendy and overtook him, he now was running with the snowball in hand in front of Bendy’s face, letting it go

This cause Bendy to fall to the ground, and like last time, Ben once more went headfirst into a pile of snow, by know he was slightly used to it, he could get his head out faster, but still needed some time to recover

While he was recovering, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was Jone with his friends, John and Toby, he wanted a little revenge on them, plus they seem to be planning something

An excellent idea popped in his head, he would turn his face around but make it look fine because his cap would be facing the right way, and so when he takes off his cap, his face will be there, and the three would have the scare of their life, he also decided to add something in, he’d snap his own neck around implicating it might happen to them

He did exactly that, he twisted his head around and put the cap on face forward, then he took his cap off and revealed a wide manic grin with his eyes nowhere to be seen looking at them, the image was broken when they realized the head was in a one-eighty rotation, he cleared away the ink from his eyes and brought his hand from top to bottom of his face, suddenly turning his manic grin into a soft smile, he replaced his hat and walked towards the group once more stopping in front of Bendy to help him up from the snow

“gee Ben, ya really got me there!” Bendy exclaimed

“ **Looks like I did,** ” Ben said, he then pointed towards the three teens, they were trembling

Bendy never liked to laugh at people in pain, but this is an excuse, I mean the three did cause Jones a beating, and making him scared so badly that he would break into the house to not get beaten? That was act was so low yet so real, if Bendy had to choose between a beating or breaking into somewhere, he would pick breaking in

When he saw the teens, he laughed at them, Ben chuckled, looks like the toon does have some apathy to him, what a surprise, Ben always thought as Bendy the sympathetic and him as the apathetic, but looks like he was wrong about both, they both hade sympathy and apathy

As the laughing died down, Ben and Bendy stood up and walked over to the group where Jonah and Jones seemed to be enjoying themselves, Ben picked up some snow and packed it into a snowball, then dropping it on Bendy’s horns

“Hey! What was that for?” Bendy asked

“ **It’s a snowball fight, not a staring contest ‘ya dolt!** ” Ben said, Bendy, picked up some snow, packed it up into a snowball and threw at Ben

Bendy saw Ben making another and decided to take cover, Ben mistakenly throwing it at Sarah, Beth threw back, and the war continued

Jone and his friends watched from afar, how did the demon that scared the hell out of them not get a single scream from three younger children? Are they trying to hide their emotions? Was he forcing them to like him? Are we too much of cry babies? Was he just nice?

These questions brewed in the minds of the three, who knew these answers? They didn’t, that’s for sure, they wondered if they could be better people with the things they’ve done, they didn’t think too much about this though, as they walked away talking to each other most likely plotting revenge

As Jonah and Jones left, the house felt into a calm state, the kids weren’t playing ‘SORRY!!’, instead they where playing mousetrap. Ben joined them for this as he too was tired and bored, plus he always loved Bendy being the mouse, it was funny seeing his reaction, they were always exaggerated and that was a funny sight, well, at least to Ben

The rest of the day went by smoothly and calmly, a little too calm for everyone’s liking, normally the calmness would stop when a loud a strong cough was heard from June’s room. Everyone hated this, as it made them all fear she was going to die, they knew it wouldn’t happen but those coughs, they sound like their saying otherwise

This was all the same for the next four days, wake with Jason in hand, eat breakfast as a small figure, Jonah and Jones come over for an hour, Ben watches everyone play in the snow, the two leave as everyone head inside for lunch, they finish lunch and watch tv or play games, they have dinner and bring June her dish, they finish dinner, the kids argue that they aren’t tired, they yawn and start falling asleep, everyone cleans up and repeats the process, until new years day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, more spitfire. (i almost uploaded the wrong chapter derp)

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, quick one (i needed a break after 10k words in less than a day alright?) Also Jone is in all caps because it thinks I'm talking about someone from StarWars, so Yeah, deal with it lol


End file.
